La mauvaise cible
by ediawe
Summary: Sirius raconte une de ses blagues... histoire que la jeune génération ne refasse pas les mêmes stupidités. Petit OS pas sérieux du tout.


Petit texte pas sérieux du tout, fait dans le seul but de vous distraire, chers lecteurs (ou du moins d'essayer...)

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

***

-MAIS CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE D'ETRE AUSSI… AUSSI…

Ecarlate, gonflée d'indignation, madame Weasley n'en trouvait plus ses mots. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la cuisine du Square Grimmauld rentrèrent la tête dans leurs épaules pour laisser passer l'orage, et surtout les jumeaux, qui se trouvaient être l'objet de la colère de leur redoutable mère.

-Quand est-ce que vous allez grandir un peu et cesser vos bêtises ! Je vous jure que je commence à en avoir _vraiment_ assez !

-Allons, calme-toi Molly, intervint Sirius d'un ton désinvolte. Ce n'est pas bien grave.

-Pas bien grave ! s'étouffa madame Weasley. Nous avons passé des semaines à nettoyer cette maudite maison et eux, tout ce qu'ils trouvent à faire, c'est balancer de l'empestine.

-Ecoute, il faut relativiser, rétorqua Sirius d'un ton apaisant. Après tout, c'est sur le portrait de ma mère qu'ils l'ont jeté alors dans un sens, c'était une bonne action.

Madame Weasley leva les bras dans un mouvement d'impuissance. Décidemment, cette bande de mauvais garçons commençait à l'épuiser.

-Merci pour le soutien Sirius, déclara Fred un peu plus tard.

Madame Weasley avait quitté la cuisine, y laissant les jumeaux, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny sous la « surveillance » de Sirius et Remus.

-Mais de rien, répondit Sirius. Entre fauteurs de troubles…

-T u ne nous as jamais raconté quels « mauvais coups » tu avais fait quand tu étais à Poudlard, intervint Harry.

Sirius prit un air nostalgique.

-Il y en a eu tellement…

-Pour ça…, murmura ironiquement Remus.

-J'ai fait toutes les conneries possibles, continua fièrement Sirius. Tiens, une fois avec de l'empestine…

Il s'interrompit brusquement d'un air coupable.

-Ah oui, parlons en de l'empestine, intervint Remus d'une voix sèche.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda avidement Ron.

-Eh bien, commença Sirius, James et moi avions préparé un grand seau d'empestine pour arroser les Serpentard. On s'était posté au-dessus de l'entrée des cachots et on attendait qu'ils sortent leurs affreux nez. Sauf que…

-Sauf que quoi ? le pressèrent les adolescents.

-Eh ben, on a pas eu la bonne cible.

Remus descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers menant aux cachots et marcha d'un pas vif jusqu'à la porte de la salle de potion. Il frappa trois coups discrets puis, ne recevant pas de réponse, essaya de tourner la poignée. La porte pivota silencieusement, révélant la salle de cour déserte. Remus vit aussitôt avec soulagement la longue écharpe brune qu'il avait oubliée quelques heures plus tôt sur une table. Il la récupéra puis sortit rapidement et se hâta vers la sortie en entendant au fond des cachots la rumeur des élèves de Serpentard qui sortaient pour aller manger. En atteignant le haut des escaliers, il eu le temps de voir que le Hall était rempli d'élèves qui se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle… avant de se recevoir un litre d'empestine sur la tête.

Il poussa un glapissement qui manquait de dignité alors qu'un liquide froid, visqueux et dégageant une odeur épouvantable lui dégoulinait dessus. Il voulut lever la tête pour voir son agresseur mais se figea en sentant une partie de l'empestine lui couler dans le cou. La mixture l'aveuglait, lui rentrait dans la bouche et le nez mais il avait douloureusement conscience des rires des élèves autour de lui. Quelqu'un s'approcha de lui et il entendit la voix de Lily Evans :

-Attends Remus, ne bouge pas.

Une seconde plus tard, elle lui avait essuyé le visage, lui rendant la vue et lui permettant de respirer à nouveau.

-Quelle horreur, marmonna-t-elle le nez froncé. On dirait que ça résiste aux sortilèges de nettoyage.

-'Bien ma veine, grogna le loup-garou qui tentait vainement d'enlever la mixture de ses vêtements.

Les auteurs de la blague ne l'avaient pas raté : il en avait de partout, dans les cheveux, sur ses vêtements, sur ses affaires de classe… Et l'odeur était réellement épouvantable.

Une voix claironnante fit soudain se tourner toutes les têtes :

-Est-ce qu'il y aurait un problème ?

James et Sirius descendaient les escaliers d'un pas assuré en arborant des sourires triomphants. Sourires qui se figèrent lorsqu'ils virent Remus couvert du liquide verdâtre qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes balancé. Le loup-garou comprit aussitôt et son teint, du rouge de honte quelques instants plus tôt, passa au livide de rage. Il darda sur eux un regard qui les fit se ratatiner.

-Rem… Remus, balbutia Sirius. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans les cachots ?

-Je crois que c'est plutôt à moi de vous poser des questions, rétorqua l'intéressé d'une voix dangereusement basse.

-Euh… on est désolé, marmonna James le regard fixé sur le bout de ses chaussures.

-Ah, vous êtes désolés, siffla Remus.

On pouvait presque voir l'aiguille de sa pression intérieure se rapprocher rapidement de la zone rouge.

-On… on va t'aider à nettoyer, proposa Sirius.

Ce qui déclencha l'explosion.

-JE VAIS VOUS FAIRE TOUT NETTOYER AVEC LA LANGUE, OUI !

Dans la cuisine du Square Grimmauld, les adolescents riaient à s'en étouffer. Même Remus s'était joint à leur hilarité et Sirius affichaient un sourire contrit.

-Et finalement, réussit enfin à dire Georges en tentant de retrouver son souffle, tu leur as vraiment… fait nettoyer… avec la langue ?

Un éclair de malice passa dans les yeux du loup-garou et il eu un sourire sibyllin.

-En partie…

Et sous la table, sa main effleura tendrement celle de Sirius.

***

Si ça vaut une review, n'hésitez pas, elle sera toujours appréciée !


End file.
